Its LetterTime!
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: All the cast of adventure time writes letters to the writers of Fan-fiction! Guess what time it is? Its Letter-Time!
1. Chapter 1

**Its Letter-Time!**

**By:** McLP

**Summary:** All the cast of adventure writes letters to the writers of Fan-fiction! Guess what time it is? Its Letter-Time!

* * *

><p>Dear Writers of Fanfiction<p>

I want to get this out of the way before I really have to kick someone's ass but in no shape or form will I ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER...have sexual relations with Marceline. I love her as a friend but not a lover. It just makes things werider. Ok?

Love, Princess BubbleGum

P.S. Just because I kept the girl's shirt doesnt hint I have a thing for her!

A/N: Inspired by dreamfightdo on her Victorious fic called: To The Writers or Fanfiction. In no shape or form am I bashing any fics whatsoever...I love all Adventure Time fics if they have a good plot or they are funny as hell...with love-McLP


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Letter-Time!**

Dear Writers of Fanfiction

Prior to PB's letter. In no shape or form would I ever like the girl. Not in a sexual way. I kiss Finn and I have a ex-boyfriend whose name is Ash. Not Ashley. A boy...named...Ash...So if I like a boy...kiss a boy...fallen in love with a boy...have realtions...with...a...boy...then it means...I like them! I mean what the glob is up with these fanfics about me and PB? I would apperciate if there some of me and Finn or Marshall -wink-

-Marceline the Vampire Queen


	3. Chapter 3

**Its Letter-Time!**

Dear Writers of Fanfiction

Hey this is Fionna, you know the female gender-bender of Finn. But I live in the world of Aaa and my buddy/sister is Cake the Cat. So in this world where everything is switch...Finn's enemy, the Ice King is evil whereso his gender-bender version is in fact the Ice Queen.

So...-smacks lips- I just want to get around the idea of these fics that you write about me and the Ice Queen having a realtionship or even having sex...did you guys even watch the episode?

I globbing hate the woman! Let alone be seen with her! Why would I do such...such things! I may be the last human in Aaa but I am not THAT desprate...so please for your sake and mines...pair me up with Prince Gumball or Marshall or Finn...ok? Lets stick to writing those fics...Ones that would not make me lose my sight and lunch at the same time...

From The Adventurer,

Fionna The Human

**A/N:** Apperciate any ideas to be thrown in the mix...Again not bashing any fics out there just trying to be funny people...its called humor...get one...


	4. Chapter 4

**Its Letter-Time!**

Dear Royal Writers of Fanfiction

It has come to my attention that there are stories about me, Prince Bubba Gumball, having affairs with the Ice Queen. I dont want to sound abrupt but to be honest I would rather have affairs with Marshall Lee The Vampire King then the Ice Queen. She's a pedophile and is in dire need of help. I am a young man and she is old enough to be my very own mother! I do not know what you people are thinking when writing such...such...things! But I just want to nip this in the bud right now before more outlandish things surface...I would never, ever in my life submit too or give myself over to the Ice Queen! Ever!

Yours Truly,

Prince Bubba Gumball of The Candy Kingdom


	5. Chapter 5

**Its Letter-Time!**

Dear Lower Life-forms That Called Themselves Writers

Ok...Pair me up with Finn...fine...Pair me up with Marhsall...super...Pair me up with PB...okie-dokie...Pair me up with the Ice King? Are you out of your fucking minds! No way in hell...No way...No freaking way...would I ever...EVER...Be with someone like him! So dont even write about it! If I ever catch anyone...anyone writing such...vile...things...I would...hunt you down and gut you like a fish!

From A Very Piss Marceline


	6. Chapter 6

**Its Letter-Time!**

Dear Dudes and Dudettes of Fanfiction

I was just browsing along the site to see that there is zero stories about me and my babe, Lady Rainicorn but there are tons of me with Finn going on adventures...Me and Marcy? Seriously I think the girl is alright but she still scares the living crap out of me...Just wanted to write this letter hoping that some amazing writer would come across it,read it, and maybe...you know...take my advice and write a romance about me and my lassie.

From Your Favorite Hero-Sidekick,

Jake The Dog

**A/N: **Not going to lie but I feel happy writing these...Oh well I got more ideas tumbling from my head...so...-goes writes some more-


	7. Chapter 7

**Its Letter-Time!**

Dear Writers of Fan-fiction

There is Fionna...Marshall...Cake...Lord Monochromicorn...Prince Gumball...Ice Queen...But no friggin Flame Prince! Hello! I want to be part of this too, you know! I have rights! I have feelings! I want to be with my beautiful bunny warrior but is there fics about me! Yes! But nooooo...I dont get to be added to the character list but my gender-bender Flame Princess gets a spot!

From A Very Steamed Flame Prince


	8. Chapter 8

**Its Letter-Time!**

Dear People who writes Fan-fiction like me, the Ice King

Ok...so...what do I say. Oh yeah, well first of all I like to write fan fictions just as much as you guys. I created Fionna and Cake for the purpose of being praised by beautiful women. Ahem...but it has caught my attention that there is no fan fiction of me and Princess Bubblegum. I would be honor if someone could put in the time and effort of making one very soon? And please make me look good...I just want to look like someone that the Princess can look up too..Then we can get married...She'll be my Queen forever...Then we have kids...and oh, running out of power on this laptop..so in conclusion...I would apperciate more fanfics about me and the Princess...

From Your Ruler and All Powerful

Ice King


	9. Chapter 9

**Its Letter Time**

Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack

Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack Qwack

Qwack Qwack

Qwack


	10. Chapter 10

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Fan-fiction Writers Like Me

Please ignore Gunters previous letter. He is just a little sore that there were none of him. I had to take the poor lad to the side and explain to him that in due time he would be the star of his very own fanfic but who could blame the guy for not wanting to talk like a regular person?

I mean Fin got a talking dog...And nobody can make something up for Gunter to talk like a normal being without anyone being confused onto what he says.

And to aruge further on lack of Princess fics that involves yours turly...I would like to have what those...anime nerds like to call them. A harem? Yeah, I would like one of those to be written.

From A Fan-Fiction Writer Like You

The Ice King


	11. Chapter 11

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Fan-Whosits

Uh, yeah. This is Lumpy Space Princess writing to you all about the lack of LSP fics. I mean what the glob? I want some romance fics too! Its not all about PB and the Vampire Queen! I wanna have my own romane and I want it now!

Yours truly,

Lumpy Space Princess

P.s. Dont pair me up with some ugly dude. Just pair me with someone hot like Fin...But dont tell him I said he was hot!


	12. Chapter 12

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Fans of Adventure Time That Writes Fiction

Ok, lets get this out of the way first before any other sick deluded twisted stuff slitther into your tiny little pink masses that you all call brains. Firstly, I am a dude. Secondly, I like to attract babes. Thirdly, My realtionship with Prince Gumball is the same realtionship that Marceline has with Princess Bubblegum. So whomever keeps writing these sick stories about me putting my you-know-what in a certain place of PG's where the sun dont shine. I would go on a massive killing spree.

From a Very Manly and Is Fully Attracted to Girls and Girls Only,

Marshall Lee The Vampire King

A/N: Thank you Crystal Castles that edit the other ones. I was rushing them a tad bit. Thanks doll your the best beta-reader!


	13. Chapter 13

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Fans of Finn and Jake

Hello my name is Beemo. I am Finn and Jake's friend, miniature robot, video game, video recorder, and guardian of their house when they go away. It has come to m knowledge that there is no fan fictions about me while there are other side characters that gets more attention. I have been there with Finn and Jake for a long time but the Flame Princess gets more fics then me? Honestly I am slightly disappointed. Also when someone writes the Aaa version, there is no female version of me. I am just me. Everyone else may have gender swaps but Beemo is still Beemo.

From A sad little Beemo,

Beemo

**A/N:** Thanks for CrsytalClearCourier for pointing that out. Beemo is just so adorable. He is feature in alot of things but he has no fics that surrounds him. -teartear- I am half tempted to do a Jakicorn...half...


	14. Chapter 14

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Low Life Forms That Call Themselves Writers

Lets get something straight. I am a vampire. I have super strength, I can fly, and other abilities that makes me supernatural plus inhuman. But yet I see these pieces of crap stating that I am weak? Or even stoop so low that I would murder people because they abuse me? Plus I am not evil like my father. I am just...to simply put different. If you havent watch the first episode I appear in then your missing out on my whole character entrily. I just see things in a different persepctive. I sing and I play. I dont wreck havoc across Ooo. Its nothing like me at all. I may not want to involve myself in other people's problems most of the time but hey, you know.

I do like some of these tales about me but really guys. I am a strong, independent Vampire Queen. Dont make me the damsel in distress like PB unless I am in the sun.

Not with Love

Marceline The Vampire Queen

P.s. I am not shy around Finn its the other way around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Adventure Time Fans and True Advenutrer's!

Hi this is Finn. I love quests, adventure, hanging out with m best bud Jake, singing, dancing, kicking the Ice King butt from time to time. I love what you all been writing about but here is a small list of complaints I have.

1) I will and forever hold Princess Bubblegum or PB in my heart. I have a crush on her guys. I would never betray her or even talk back! Sure I do everything at her beck and call but seriously guys why would I want to hurt her?

2) Yes, I saw Marceline naked but it doesnt change our friendship. Basically she is older then me. Even if I have gotten older that would be the most apporiate time for me to 'bed' her. I wouldnt even be thinking about that when I am 13! I mean what the glob?

3) I dont have dick control. Funny but true, I am 13. I dont know what sex is or what is suppose to do or even feel like. Yet there are some fics out there stating that I have sex with various amount of women when there was no backstory on that information! For once I would like for a writer to give me some backstory on how I am so good in 'making-love' when I am the last of my kind in Ooo. Can someone please enlighten me on that information?

4) When writing AU fics please still keep me in character. Really apperciate it. Make me the class clown or jock. Something in that range not some weakling that takes crap from anybody and everybody.

I think that is all for now


	16. Chapter 16

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Writers and Fans of Adventure Time

This is an added letter to my previous one. I have the strong urge to point this out so no one in their right mind would mix this up because in reality this make the most sense. Ok...If...If I get the chance to be with Princess Bubblegum like actually date her and stuff. Marceline wouldnt get mad or even plot death upon us. Its not like Marcy. She is my best bud and PB's best bud. Sure she might be a little jealous or even keep flirting with me or much to my horror, tease me about it. Marcy isnt that mean or cruel.

If its the other way around, PB wouldnt do the same thing. She wouldnt ban me from the Kingdom. She wouldnt consider me scum. Of course I have done some bad things that may cause me to lose my duty as a knight for a couple of days but yet again PB always forgives. Get that? She always forgives. She needs me. I mean us to help her and the other Princesses. Sure I pay alot of attention to her more then the others its because in truth she is more human like in gum form like Flame Princess.

Now about Flame Princess, sure she is a pyshco but I still love her! I know it sounds crazy even Jake dont believe me some of the time.

So when writing this fics pairing me up with any of the choices listed above. Please dont rush the realtionship. You got to have me really change in my character just a tad when in love with or staring a realtionship with PB, Marcy, or FP.

Dont want to start any trouble but just make it worth my while to read.

From The Greatest Hero Ever

Finn The Human


	17. Chapter 17

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Fans Who Write The Fiction

This is Princess Bubblegum writing yet again this time being professional about it. I have a little...oh ok...I have a huge problem when people write about me. I am a very intelligent and strong woman. I like science. I like to create things with my hands. Please dont write about me acting like some dumb bimbo that dont know her way around. I also like to note I am not snooty in the slightest or even uptight. I am very kind to anyone unless they have bad,reasonable history within the kingdom or the Land of Ooo.

Now the theory of my birth and orgin, that can go anyway you want. But please make sense of it so I wont have to bang my head against my cookie table reading half-witted history about my life. Here some word of advice, I have two parents. They are the King and the Queen. They could have died in the Mushroom War or they could live far away in another Kingdom. I may have remains of them or they are buried in a Candy Graveyard. I cannot have a sister or a brother or any form of a sibling unless its Prince Bubba Gumball.

Do not pull things out of your rear-ends when trying to make up a history about my life or royal upbringings. Would anyone of you like it if I write that you have some black-sheep of a sibling that wishes death upon you and spends years trying to ruin your life at every chance they get?

Dont like it? Then dont write it!

From a very flustered,

Princess Bubblegum of The Candy Kingdom


	18. Chapter 18

Its Letter Time

Dear Fellow Writers of Fanfiction

When writing an Oc(s) please do not make them very pretty to catch everyone's attention. Do not make them really rich and be the wealthist in the Land of Ooo or Aaa.

Do not make them the center of attention of everything.

Do not make them smarter and better then everyone else.

Do not make them have powers that are pretty outlandish or stupid or even in the form of godmodding.

Do not make them have unbelievable names.

There is a list on several fansites with Princesses and other characters. Please use it before creating characters because to simply put they may have been thought of already.

When making said fic center around your Oc(s) please keep everyone in their respective characters.

Please aslo keep your characters in their respective sides. If they are evil, they are evil. If they are good, they are good. If they tried to do good or sink into evil please make it logical for them in order to do so. Nobody can be corrupted that fast or turn good that quickly. It takes time.

Also about realtionships with Oc(s) that too must develop overtime. Finn/Fionna wouldnt fall in love with said Oc(s) at the drop of a dime. It takes time like everything else.

Marceline has an ex-boyfriend named Ash. She doesnt have any previous boyfriends that are noted before or after him. If you dont believe us then re-watch the episode where Finn and Jake goes into Marceline's head to recover a memory.

We thank you for your time for reading this and hope to see also read more fan-fics!

From

Finn,Fionna,Jake,Cake,PrincessBubblegum,Prince Gumball,Marceline,Marshall,Ice King and Ice Queen

P.s. I still want that harem- Ice King

P.p.s I also would like to have a male version of this 'harem'-Ice Queen

**A/N: **I like to restate this again when I say, I am not bashing or making fun of or even putting down writers who write Adventure Time fics. This is simply an idea. A joke. If you dont like it then please dont put in any sour review. If you dont have a good sense of humor then please use the back button. I could care less who writes what badly. I know I am far from perfect writing fan-fics myself. If you do however take the advice from this...dont take it too seriously. I do kinda throw in my self-rants but to be honest its all made up. I put myself in the characters shoes thats all.-McLP


	19. Chapter 19

**Its Letter Time**

Dear People Who Certainly Have No Sex Life

I am going to be blunt when I say this. Do not write any fics about Me, Fionna, and Gumball having a frickin threesome! That is beyond gross! I would rather have Fionna choose one of us then both of us. And this isnt a idea for you lewd minded perverts! I am serious when I say this! I do not want to cross swords with a guy named Bubba! I repeat, I DO NOT WANT TO CROSS SWORDS WITH A GUY NAMED BUBBA!

From a very mortified

Marshall Lee The Vampire King


	20. Chapter 20

**Its Letter Time**

Dear People Who Write Fan-Fics for a Living

Uh...I just came across a few one-shots about me listening in on my buddy Finn having sex with either PB or Marcy. I really dont know what thoughts ran through your mind then but that is really grody. I mean I would have been screaming at the top of my lungs or black out. I dont need to see it or hear it! So please save yourself the trouble of not writing those stories again!

From a very sacred for Life

Jake the Dog


	21. Chapter 21

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Fan-Fiction Writers Like Me

I apperciate all the fics about me and the Ice Queen but I prefer my woman to be young and beautiful. Also I made her up so the possiblity of me ever meeting her is slim to none. I have read some stories of how it could be possible but I really dont see how the realtionship would work. I like Princesses and she likes Princes...I could see us doing an evil collab or something but a realtionship...I can picture us as friends.

From A Fan Fiction Writer Like You

Ice King

A/N: Depression..sucks...so updates and ideas might be slow...but I can do these letters quickly. Again I like to state that I am not bashing anyone's piece of work. And thanks for the reviews so far!


	22. Chapter 22

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Awesome Writers of FanFiction

When writing a story about our past. Please keep in mind that we were raised by Jake/Cake parents. We were found after the Mushroom War. It said that all humans were wiped out but it wasnt proven entrily. Feel free to create human characters but please make them somehow fit.

We may have siblings but again please make it logical and not something stupid. Something in the lines of that said human character was raised in a different part of Ooo/Aaa unknown to Finn/Fionna.

We also like to point out about the realtionship between us. We are most likely the same. We like the same things. We are simply too much alike. We could see ourselves as siblings or even best buds but seeing each other as a couple is a whole different view.

We apperciate you reading this and continue on with your lovely fics!

From Your Awesome Adventure Time Heroes

Finn and Fionna


	23. Chapter 23

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Royal Writers of Fan-fiction

It has come to my attention yet again that there are fics about me acting 'girly' or 'womanly'. Rest assured I am one hundred percent man. I may prefer the finer things in life but I do not lower myself to follow a pale self-proclaimed nit-wit of a King for my own sinful desires!

Honestly, do you people really think I would my time with someone who is just beyond reckless? And if I thought Fionna was bad, Marshall Lee is the worst. I may see myself with a lady with more class and dignity but please keep all of your foolish stories about me with the Vampire King to yourselves! It such distatseful pieces of work make me squirt out my hot peppermint tea in pure,utter disgust! We dont have anything in common and I really dont like him hanging around my Kingdom for very long. He may have royalities in the long lines of Aaa but I rather not dwell into a forbidden realtionship with the man.

From A Very Disturb

Prince Gumball of The Candy Kingdom


	24. From a piss off writer

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Readers Who Read This Fanfic

I wrote this for laughs...for shits and giggles...for HUMOR!

I dont hate Yaoi or Yuri. I am not bashing fics. I am not trying to act like the real characters are reading this and commenting it. Its pretty much bashing my fic thinking that I am this when I review and read any/all fics! Hell on my main account I have a few Yaoi/Yuri stories fav and it makes me a hater? Please...I could care less. I am even writing a Gumball and Marshall Lee fic base off one of the letters I wrote so does that still make me a hater? 'Fraid not.

I am just writing this to be funny and try to make people see it for just as it is. Its not to be taken serious. Its not aim at certain kind of writers. And its not aim at anyone in particular.

I am stating this for the last time. If you all hate it or dont like something that is mention there's a goddamn back button! Dont leave a sour review or assume I am a hater for something. You dont know me much alike I dont know the characters first hand. Only the creators know the characters best. Not MitchiChanLovesPocky. Ok? Get it. Got it? Good...

From a very piss off writer

McLP


	25. Chapter 25

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Loyal Writers Of FanFiction

I, Princess Bubblegum, have spent the whole day reading these romance novels about Finn and I. I must say that some of them are very...detailed. Not saying that anyone of them is bad but I would like to point out that I am a Candy/Human hybrid. I hope that some you are aware of that and also know that I can infact give birth to children.

I must say though that some of the fanfics think I can reproduce asexually. By tearing off a piece of me another form takes shape into a smaller child.

Also if Finn and I were to marry, he would have to be a Prince in order to be a King. A Princess cannot be a Queen if she doesnt marry a Prince. Also we must recieve blessings from my parents or someone of higher authority within the Land of Ooo.

Just wanted to point those out but keep writing! I shall indulge myself with more pieces of work with my afternoon tea!

From a very interested yet curious

Princess Bubblegum of Candy Kingdom

**A/N:** I am currently stuck in writing yaoi...gah...need to read and watch more to get creative jucies flowing...I actually spent all night watching a few good re-runs of Adventure Time with Regular show. Now I really want to write a Regular show fic...


	26. Chapter 26

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Dudes and Dudettes of FanFiction

Yeah I was wondering since there these things called AU. I went around asking people what that could stand for then PB told me that it means alternative universe. So in this universe, what does that mean exactly? There are some strange places that me and my best bud havent seen? I hope I kept my boyish good looks while venturing in this AU.

From Your Awesome Hero-Adventurer

Jake The Dog


	27. Chapter 27

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Fans That Write This Fiction Thing

Hello. I have heard of you wizards known as writers of the kingdom of FanFiction. I hear that you can grant wishes and in return you ask for praise. I have overheard your powers from many other that speak of it so I would like to partake in such things

What I ask you may say?

I only ask to be married to Prince Gumball. I want that specfic Prince for myself. If you can use your magical powers to do so then I would be more then happy. Cant wait to see the magic happen.

From Your Rightful Queen and Ruler of Aaa

Ice Queen


	28. Chapter 28

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Writers That Dont Use Fan Sites

Hello its Marceline the Vampire Queen again with more complaints. So I have been reading some fanfics that makes me look out of character. So let me explain to you all what I am.

I am a Vampire. That means I dont roam around in the daylight without a parasol or a sunhat unless I want to burn in the sun.

I am a shapeshifter. Please look on fansites to varify that. I can shape shift into any creature form that I like. Yes, I can turn into a werewolf but I am not a werewolf. Werewolf can walk in the sunlight.

I play a guitar. I am musically talented so yes I can sing. And sing beautifully.

I know some magic but not all like my ex-boyfriend, Ash.

Yes, I had an ex-boyfriend named Ash. And that is the only boyfriend that I had.

Finn and Jake are my best buds. I like to mess with their minds just so that they cannot be so uptight like PB.

I am not interested in women. Me and PB are chill like best friends or whatever but nothing more then that. Sometimes I cant stand the girl and she cant stand me.

Ash is not the Vampire King when we were dating.

I have a father. And he is not the Vampire King plus he is banish to the darker side and only could be summon back by a spell.

From a person that wants to read more fics with people in character

Marceline The Vampire Queen


	29. Chapter 29

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Fan-Fiction Writers

I-I just read the most ditasteful piece of work. Finn and Me? I would...never...

Ok now I would admit to being a pedophile.

From a very shock fanfiction writer

Ice King


	30. Chapter 30

**Its Letter Time**

Dear People Who Write Lumpin Fics

Ok so when you guys write these fics about me in some romance be sure to make it way better then PB's and that demon queen. I, Lumpy Space Princess, want the best lumpin romance fanfic ever! I dont just want to be the damsel in ditress, I also want to be that supportive princess for my hero. I want to be the center of everything! So make it happen or I will kill one of you guys!

And dont make me look fat!

From The Best Princess in Ooo

Lumpy Space Princess


	31. Chapter 31

**Its Letter Time**

Qwak Qwak Qwak

Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak

Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak

Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak

Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak Qwak

Qwak Qwak

Qwak


	32. Chapter 32

**Its Letter Time**

Dear FanFiction Writers

Still I dont see my name on the list but my gender bender buddies are. Why is that? Isnt Flame Princess popular? Are there stories about her? Then why in the world have they havent added me to the list! Isnt it downright annoying to make a FionnaxFlame Prince fanfic by just adding Fionna then putting my name in the summary. Just wanted to rant about that but I cant seem to find myself among the fanfiction glory.

From The Ruler of The Fire Kingdom

Flame Prince


	33. Chapter 33

**Its Letter Time**

Dear What The Glob Is Wrong With You People!

I just read this fic about me, PB, and Marceline having this...this...this threesome thing!

Do anyone of you realize that I am 13 years old! I should be into video games, adventures, saving princesses. Not sticking my cock in places where it shouldnt be! At least make me older or something with knowledge of sex! I cant simply get a hard-on by watching two girls...I dont know what it means! I am the only male human in Ooo guys. Lets put one and one together...

From a very flushed and shocked

Finn The Human

**A/N:** Crystal Castles edit alot of chapters guys both Letter Time and my other Adventure Time fanfic, Sequel Time. Check it out when you have the chance.


	34. Chapter 34

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Writers With Bad Logic

Its Marceline again. I just came across a story about me being pregnant with Finn's baby, thats a cute story and all but here's when common logic and sense rolls in.

I am a Vampire. A Vampire that lived for over thousands of years. I also died when becoming a vampire or else I wouldnt be a vampire but a dead corpse in the ground being decompossed by maggots.

Here's a wonderful fact, dead males can still produce sperm. Woman sex organs would be long gone and could not, I repeat, could not reproduce children.

So how in the world can I get pregnant? You tell me. If somehow you're the genius that knows everything when it comes to vampires, I am afriad you need to read Twilight again. Read the fourth book very closely. It clearly states that Bella got pregnant by Edward because Edward can produce sperm. Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted Edward, Emment, Rosalie, Alice,and Jasper. They are not related by blood because Mrs. Cullen cannot...cannot...produce eggs. Eggs are needed by the sperms so they can make actual babies with the parents genes!

Just wanted to point that out.

From a Vampire that has common sense

Marceline the Vampire Queen

P.s. To explain why would I read Twilight...I read it for laughs. Such a humorous book.

**A/N:** Edited by CC so it could make sense


	35. Chapter 35

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Writers of FanFiction

When writing a story please make sure you double check spelling and grammer.

When making Oc's please make sure they somehow fit into the world of Adventure Time and the story itself

Make sure you get the worlds right. Ooo is Finn and Jake/Aaa is Fionna and Cake

Always press the enter key for dialouge or to break up words to make neat paragraphs. Nobody has the time or paitence to read words all mashed up together. It hurts our eyes very much, thank you.

Please be clear on pairings. If has more then one pairing please put the main pairing in your summary.

Thats all for now! Happy Writing!

From

Finn,Fionna,Jake,Cake,Marceline,and Marshall

**A/N: **Oh if anyone's wondering this is an ongoing series so it may never end! It may end when Adventure time ends...


	36. Chapter 36

**Its Letter Time**

Dear Writers of Fan Fiction

I am hope that some of you are aware that I am a Prince. Unlike a Princess, I can fight. I weild a sword and I know how to use it very well. I can handle myself pretty well against the Ice Queen without the help of Fionna.

I just want to point out the fact that I am not 'weak'. I just dont fight quite often.

From The Ruler of The Candy Kingdom

Pince Bubba Gumball


End file.
